


New Beginnings

by RiddleMeThis88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleMeThis88/pseuds/RiddleMeThis88
Summary: Since the war ended, friendships have been mended between the old enemies of Draco Malfoy and the Golden Trio. Now each Christmas the four of them and their respective spouses have Christmas Eve dinner at the Burrow and have a gift exchange. Will Draco get what he wants for Christmas this year and what does his anniversary have to do with his gift?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Twistmas 2020 - A Dark Remix Xmas Fest





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Twistmas2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twistmas2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Anniversary
> 
> Thank you so much to my betas ElizColl and LeliahMoon and a huge thank you to my best friend who worked just as hard on this as I did.

“Happy Christmas Daddy!” Scorpius yelled as he jumped onto the bed with his mum and dad, waking them from what had been a very sound sleep.

“Christmas isn't until tomorrow, Hun,” Astoria said with a chuckle, looking at Draco who was still trying to get his breath back after Scorpius had landed on his chest.

“But if today's not Christmas then why are we going to a Christmas party?” he asked pouting with his hands on his hips.

“Because we spend Christmas Eve with our friends so we can spend Christmas day with just our families. We’re going to see Grandpa Lucius and Grandma Cissa in Paris tomorrow,” Draco said as he ruffled Scorpious' hair.

“Am I getting a present Daddy?” He looked up at Draco, eyes shining with hope and excitement.

“No. Today we’re getting presents for your mum and some of our friends.” Scorpius' smile fell. “But, if you're good, we can stop at Honeydukes and you can pick out a special sweet to have tonight.”

Scorpius let out a squeak and ran back to his own bedroom to get ready.

-o~0~o-

Draco stood in front of the full length mirror hanging on the wall, making final adjustments to his shirt and cuff links, when Astoria wrapped her arms around him from behind. “Happy Christmas, Draco.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

He turned to face her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. “Happy Christmas.”

“I love you, Draco,” she said and laid her head against his chest.

“Astoria, I...”

“I”m ready, Daddy!” Scorpius yelled as he ran back into their room.

He gave Astoria one final kiss on the cheek. “Me too,” he said and held his hand out to Scorpius. “Let’s head to the Floo. We have a lot of shopping to do today.”

“And Honeydukes for my sweet Daddy. We can't forget about that!”

Astoria let out a loud laugh. “Yes Draco, you mustn't forget about that.”

He rolled his eyes at her and walked towards the Floo. “Hold my hand so we stay together.”

“Oh Daddy! Can I Floo by myself? Please? I'm eight years old now. I can Floo by myself! Please!” he begged.

Draco turned green and looked back to Astoria. She nodded slightly. 

“Ok. But I’m going first so I can meet you there. Make sure you say 'Diagon Alley' very clearly. If you end up somewhere else, do not go anywhere. Find the first adult you see and tell them you’re lost. Do you understand me?” Draco said firmly, doing his best to settle the butterflies rioting in his stomach.

“He’ll be fine. Go first and I’ll make sure everything goes well on this end,” Astoria said, giving her husband a reassuring smile.

Draco nodded and called out, “Diagon Alley!” He stepped into the floo and out into the Leaky Cauldron.

The next minute felt like hours as Draco waited for his son to come through. With each second that passed, his panic rose, until he nearly returned through the floo to find his son. Thankfully, Scorpius stepped out at that exact moment.

“That was awesome Daddy! Can I always go by myself now?” He jumped up and down, unable to contain the joy and happiness.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. “We'll have to talk to your mum, but we'll see.”

“But I already did it once Daddy. I can keep doing it. I don't need you to hold my hand anymore. I'm a big boy!”

“Enough Scorpius,” Draco stated. His tone made it clear there would be no more talk about flooing alone today. Especially not if he still wanted to get his sweets.

-o~0~o-

“Where are we going first Daddy?”

“Well, we need to go to the Apothecary, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and the Magical Menagerie. Where do you want to go first?”

“Quidditch store!! I wanna get a new Harpies poster!”

“Maybe Santa will bring one to you for Christmas.”

“Oh I hope so! Do you think he'll bring me my own broom? I'm a big boy and I need my own broom.”

“We'll see tomorrow, won't we?” Draco said, a mischievous glint in his eye. Astoria was not going to be happy that he bought Scorpius his own broom, but he'd rather beg forgiveness than ask permission in this case. Their friends had all bought their children - who were around the same age as Scorpius - brooms for their birthdays this year. Scorp would need one if he wanted to keep up in the Little League Quidditch games they held monthly. 

Draco still wasn't sure what he was going to get for the Weasley’s, but with Ginny playing for the Harpies, and Ron being the coach of their little league team, he was sure he could find something for them in here. They had barely walked through the door before Scorpius was running to find the poster he was going to ask Santa for. “Stay close. I don't need you getting lost or breaking anything!” Draco shook his head and walked towards the children's section. _Maybe they have something that Ron could use for practice with the kids_ , he thought.

He found exactly what he was looking for. It was a set of poles and cones that could be assembled into a miniature obstacle course and enchanted to float at any height for the kids to fly through. It would help with their agility and broom control.

Draco wasn’t sure what to get for Ginny until he saw a pair of dragon-hide gloves. They were perfect for her and, as a bonus, they had a green hue which would match her Harpies robes perfectly.

He took both items to the counter to purchase them.

“Doing some late Christmas shopping Mr. Malfoy? These gloves are outstanding aren't they?” the shopkeeper asked. Draco nodded curtly.

“Scorpius. It's time to head over to the Apothecary,” he said while looking around trying to figure out where his son had gotten off to. He saw the boy’s blonde head poke up from inside the cage with all the Quaffles. “Get out of there this instant!” Draco said gruffly. Scorpius scrambled out of his makeshift ball pit and hurried to his father's side.

“What are we getting at the Apothecary, Dad?” he asked quizzically.

“Daddy's friend Harry works for the Ministry and could use some extra potion ingredients for tracking potions.”

“Uncle Harry tracks people? Like bad people?”

“Yes, he does. He helps keep us safe from people who aren't happy with our family or others, but let’s not talk about that right now. I'll explain all of that when you're older.” Draco led Scorpius into the Apothecary. “Stay next to me. There are too many breakable things in here for you to be running around like you did in the Quidditch shop.”

Draco knew that what he wanted for Harry would be in the back, due to their dangerous properties, so he and his son headed straight for the counter.

“How can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?” Mr. Rycroft asked.

“I need 250 grams of Baneberries and 250 ounces of Bulbadox Juice.”

“Will that be all?”

Draco nodded, and Mr. Rycroft headed to the back to get the items. “125 Galleons,” he said when he returned. Draco paid him, and then he and Scorpius headed out to the Menagerie.

Scorpius was immediately drawn towards the large cat in the window. “When can I get a pet Daddy?”

Draco could see the yearning in his eyes. “When you head off to Hogwarts, Mum and I will buy you a pet. You'll have your choice between an owl, a cat, or a toad.”

Scorpius stuck out his tongue and made a disgusted face. “Who would want a toad?”

Draco stooped down so he was eye level with him and said sternly, “One of the bravest men I have ever met owned a toad. Toads are noble animals, Scorpius. And it does no one any favours to look down on someone because of the animal they choose to own. Do you understand?”

Scorpius nodded, tears welling in his eyes. “Yes, I understand. I'm sorry.” His voice broke and he started sobbing.

Draco scooped him up in his arms. “Shh it's ok. Daddy's not mad at you. It's just very important not to judge people. Daddy did for a long time and he is very sorry now, but he can't fix the things he did before.”

“Have you tried saying sorry?” Scorpius asked.

Draco sighed. “Yes, I have. It's not enough. But I’m doing everything I can to make sure that you don't make the same mistakes I did.” He wiped the tears from his son’s face. “Let's get my friend Hermione a gift and then we can go to Honeydukes, ok?”

Draco bought several different ebony-handled cat grooming brushes for Hermione. Crookshanks would appreciate the brushing almost as much as Hermione would.

“You ready for Honeydukes?” Scorpius grabbed his hand and ran towards the door, pulling a laughing Draco behind him.

The pair spent over an hour in Honeydukes. Draco had decided that he would bring plenty of candy for the Christmas party. He knew the Weasleys would make sure they were well stocked on food, but he also knew that the kids would love all the candy from Honeydukes. He bought the store out of most of their Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Exploding BonBons, Fizzing Whizzbees, and Peppermint Toads. Scorpius had asked for the Toads specifically. Draco was pretty certain his miniature speech about toads had made an impression on his son.

“Time to go Scorpius. We still have to wrap all of these when we get home and get ready for the party.”

“Can't we use magic to wrap them Daddy?”

“We could, but it shows more care to do it by hand.”

As the pair walked back to The Leaky Cauldron, they passed by A Witch's Treasure, and Draco stopped in his tracks when he saw the bracelet. It was absolutely perfect. A simple platinum bangle with small diamonds scattered around it. She would love it.

“One last gift,” he said to Scorpius. Draco walked into the shop, and without even waiting for a greeting told the shopkeeper, “I want the diamond bracelet in the window. Do you do engravings?”

The shopkeeper nodded quickly, clearly intimidated by Draco's imposing attitude. He took the bracelet into the back, but poked his head out quickly. “Do you want this gift wrapped, Sir?”

Draco nodded at him. “Yes, please. It's special, so please use the best wrapping paper you have.”

“Is it a Christmas gift, Sir? I could use some Christmas paper.”

“No, it's an anniversary gift, but Christmas wrapping paper is fine if that’s all you have at the moment.”

“Oh no Mr. Malfoy. We have plenty of different kinds of wrapping. How does a white and silver paper sound?”

“That would be satisfactory.”

The shopkeeper handed Draco the wrapped box, and he and Scorpius returned to The Leaky Cauldron.

“Can I go through the Floo by myself Daddy?”

Draco nodded with a sigh. “Yes you may.”

As Draco stepped through the Floo into Malfoy Manor, he was relieved to see Scorpius already wrapped in Astoria's arms.

She smiled at him. “I'm surprised you let him go through by himself.”

Draco shrugged, a smile twitching the corners of his lips. “I almost didn't, but he seemed so excited about it I couldn't say no.”

“I'm tired Mummy,” Scorpius said through a yawn.

“Let's get you to your room. Mummy will read you a story and you can take a nap before the party. How does that sound?” She picked him up and carried him to his room.

-o~0~o-

Draco took his shopping bags up to his bedroom to start wrapping. He chose green and gold wrapping paper for Harry and Ginny, and red and silver paper for Hermione and Ron. He was surprised every Christmas how nervous he was to give them their gifts. _What if they don't like them?_ he worried. He shook his head, doing his best to banish those thoughts from his mind, when Astoria walked into their room and fell onto the bed. 

“Scorpius is asleep, finally. I had to read him two different books before he fell asleep. Hopefully, a nice long nap will mean we can stay for the entire party this year, and not have to leave early again. Scorpius really loves when Charlie comes through the Floo dressed as Santa. Won't it be nice to have pictures of all of us with Santa this year?”

As Astoria sat up, she spotted all the wrapped presents next to Draco. “Anything in there for me?” she asked with a wink. Draco smirked at her, “If there was I couldn't tell you, now could I? That would ruin the Christmas surprise.”

“You're right I suppose,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Hun, I have to go make a quick Floo call for work. Will you pack up the presents so we can easily Floo with them when we leave for the party?” Draco asked her, barely waiting for her reply before hurrying out of the room and down to their fireplace.

Astoria had no problem doing that for him; it gave her a quick moment to look at the gifts. She never understood why people loved the surprise of opening gifts on Christmas day. What if she didn't like the gift? She needed to be prepared to fake excitement so she didn't insult the person giving her the gift with her reactions. She had already looked at the presents under the tree, and she could tell none of those were for her, so she knew that one of these presents should be for her.

She used her wand to quickly cast spells to unwrap the three red and silver presents in front of her. Potion ingredients and quidditch gloves. _Definitely not for me_.

She thought she heard Draco's footsteps coming back up the steps. She quickly waved her wand and re-wrapped the two presents before rushing to the door to head him off before he came in. She let out a relieved breath as she heard his voice coming from downstairs. He was still on the call with the Ministry.

She tiptoed back to the pile of gifts and unwrapped the final two presents wrapped in green and gold. Children's Quidditch gear, and brushes. _Maybe the brushes are for me? But that doesn't make sense. I just bought a brand new set when we were in Paris._

But then she noticed the small white and silver box tucked away under the dresser. It was wedged into the corner and barely visible. It looked like it had been hidden so she wouldn't find it. _That must be mine._

She opened the lid of the box to see a simple, but absolutely stunning bracelet. She turned it over and saw the inscription on the back: “You don't find love. It finds you.” She smiled, her heart bursting with happiness. The bracelet was beautiful and the inscription was perfect. She had been the one to chase after Draco; she had found him.

Content with her findings, she re-wrapped the presents and slid the tiny box back into the corner where Draco had hidden it. Just in time too, because she heard Draco call her name as he walked up the stairs.

“You ready to get dressed for this party? I still don't understand why we need to wear Muggle formal wear. It's so uncomfortable,” Draco said leaning against the door frame, clearly annoyed at having to wear a suit, despite how good he looked in one.

“Well I for one am super excited about it. I love wearing these fancy dresses, and it's really the only time we get to dress up, unless it's for a Ministry event. Those are so stuffy and uncomfortable, it's not even worth it.” She pulled her dress out of the closet. “What color do you think I should make it?” she asked, looking down at the dress and then back at Draco.

“Hmm, I think silver would look really nice on the dress and on you. My suit is all black, including my button down, and we would make a stunning pair,” he said.

“You don't want to wear a suit like Weasley's?” she teased.

His lip curled in disgust, “No, thank you. I don't need to give anyone else a reason to laugh at me.”

Astoria waved her wand and the black gown in her arms turned silver. She put it on and did a twirl in front of her husband.

A strange look passed in front of his eyes, but she couldn't place it. “You look beautiful,” he said with a small smile. “I guess I should go get Scorpius ready so that we can be on time for once.”

Draco walked into Scorpius's room and gently touched his shoulder so as not to scare him. “Hey Scorp. Time to get up and get ready for the party.” Scorpius jumped up and accidentally head butted his father.

“Oh! Sorry daddy! I didn't mean to hurt you,” he said, a worried look on his face.

Draco rubbed his nose, “It's ok. Nothing too bad. What are you going to wear?”

“I want to wear my Harpies robe! Please can I wear my Harpies robe? Auntie Ginny gave it to me for my birthday and I want to wear it for her. Can I? Please!” Scorpius begged.

“Go ask your mum,” Draco said, knowing that Astoria would say no and he wouldn't have to be the strict parent this time.

Scorpius ran upstairs yelling “Mum! Mum! Mum!” the entire way. Just as quickly as he had left, he was back.

“Mum said yes!!” he shrieked.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. “Alright, go put it on then.”

As soon as his Harpies robe was on, Scorpius proceeded to run around the manor, pretending he was on the quidditch field. Draco stopped at the top of the stairs and watched his son playing downstairs. He still couldn't believe how much you could love another person, and how happy it made him to see Scorpius be happy.

Astoria walked up next to Draco and slid her hand around his waist. “You should go get ready or you're going to be the reason we're late this year,” she said teasingly.

“I just want to watch him for one more minute. He's so happy,” Draco said softly. Astoria nodded at him and laid her head against his shoulder. “He is, isn't he? I know you were worried that you wouldn't be a good father because you didn't have a good father growing up, but you're doing a wonderful job.”

He pressed his lips softly against hers. “Thank you.”

When his minute was up, he went upstairs to the bedroom to change and Astoria went downstairs and joined Scorpius. Her son convinced her to join in his game as the opposing team.

Draco stared in the mirror before looking in his own eyes. “You can do this.” He took a deep breath, picked up his hidden gift, and headed downstairs to meet his wife and son.

Scorpius turned to him as he stepped off the bottom stair. “I’m going to Floo by myself tonight.”

“Is that how we ask to do something now?” Astoria stated from behind him.

“Sorry mum. May I Floo by myself?” Scorpius asked, trying to look sweet and innocent, causing both of his parents to laugh.

“Yes, you may go first. Do you remember Daddy's rules from earlier?” He nodded vigorously, barely able to contain himself. “Alright, then you may go.” She tossed the floo powder in the fire and said, “The Burrow,” before watching Scorpius step and disappear into the flames.

Draco stepped up ready to follow him, but Astoria put her hand on his arm, “Is something wrong Draco? You've been acting weird today.” Draco turned to her and saw the concern written all over her face.

“No, nothing’s wrong. Just my usual nerves before heading to the Burrow and seeing all of them,” he said with a small smile.

“Draco, it's been eight years since Hogwarts and the War. They've long since forgiven you for everything,” she said, trying her best to comfort him.

“How can I expect them to forgive me when I can't even forgive myself, and they're the ones I hurt?” He shook his head. “I don't want to talk about this right now. We can talk about it later.” She held out her hand to him

“Alright let's go. The Burrow.” And with one step they emerged at the Burrow, surrounded by the chaos that was the Weasley family home.

Scorpius was already playing with Rose and James in the middle of the floor. Molly was in the kitchen with Ginny and Hermione. Draco could hear the rest of the Weasley family in the yard.

“I'm going to hang out with the girls in the kitchen,” Astoria said, and immediately let go of Draco's hand, leaving the gifts by the fireplace. Draco stood in place for a moment, unsure of what to do, before he heard Ron call to him.

“Oi! Malfoy! Get out here!”

Draco turned and saw Ron in his usual Christmas attire. A bright red suit with trees, snowmen, and reindeer on it. He shook his head at the ridiculousness of it. They had one night a year to be dressed as Muggles and he chose to wear that? It made no sense to Draco, but he joined Ron, Harry, and the twins on the couches outside. The rest of them had chosen sensible suits, at least.

“You ever going to get rid of the green?” George asked him, pointing at his tie, the only non-black thing he was wearing.

“In case you haven't noticed, green looks good on me. It also makes all the women stare at me, even more than they already do,” he replied with his signature cocky attitude.

“I think they're staring at you because of how weird it is, not because it's attractive,” Fred said, and everyone, including Draco laughed.

“Sure, Fred. Like you'd know what women find attractive. You're still single right?” Draco said with a smirk.

“I prefer to think of it as perusing my options. And besides, do you really think the world could handle more little Freds running around?” Fred looked at George, who erupted into a huge smile.

“Speaking of, Angelina's pregnant. I'm gonna be a dad!” George let out, loud enough that he was sure people in the next town over had heard him.

Everyone passed around hugs and congratulations. “When's she due?” Harry asked.

“Right around June. It seems so long. I'm not sure I can wait, but it also seems like that's so soon; how will we ever be ready in time?” George gave a nervous smile.

“No one's ever ready mate. You just do the best you can to keep from drowning,” Draco said with a shrug.

“Are you and Astoria going to have any more? Or is Scorpius going to be an only child forever?” Harry asked.

“Astoria had such a hard time with Scorpius, we both decided that we were done after that. I wouldn't want to risk leaving him and his sibling without a mum,” Draco said, not able to meet Harry's eyes.

“Shit mate. I didn't know, but this sounds better I'm sorry. I know you talked about wanting him to have a brother or sister since you didn't have one growing up. Have you talked to any of the Mediwitches or wizards to see if there’s anything you could do to help her?”

Draco shook his head. “We thought about it shortly after Scorpius was born, but Astoria didn't want to get her hopes up, only to be told no. So we didn't, and we haven't talked about having another kid again.”

Angelina stuck her head out the door and told the men that dinner was ready. They each rose and wrapped her in a hug to say congratulations. She put her hand on her belly. “I think it's a girl, but George is certain it’s a boy.”

Ron put a hand on George's shoulder. “The woman always knows, mate. Hermione was right about Rose and Hugo, and I was wrong on both accounts. If she thinks it's a girl, it's a girl.”

“Boys! Dinner! Now!” Molly yelled from inside.

“Coming Mum!” each of the Weasley boys called back at the same time.

The five of them followed Angelina into the Burrow's dining room. It had been expanded to accommodate the entire family, minus Charlie, Bill, and their families. Other than for Santa, Charlie and Bill spent Christmas Eve with their wives families and Christmas day with the Weasleys.

-o~0~o-

As Draco was about to walk in and take his seat, Hermione, trying to carry the ham to the table while not stumbling on her dress, bumped into him. Their eyes locked for just a moment, then each tried to move as far away from the other as possible before realizing they were both stuck in place.

“How is it always you two?” Fred said before he burst out in laughter. Arthur pointed above them with a knowing smile. Draco and Hermione both looked up, spotting the enchanted mistletoe at the same time.

“George charmed it to only allow a kiss on the lips this year. No more kiss on the hand or cheek to wimp out with,” Fred said, his voice filled with glee. “It was my idea, but George did it,” he clarified after he saw Molly glaring at him.

Draco looked down at Hermione at the same moment she looked up at him. “I guess we should do this so everyone can eat,” she said. He nodded and then leaned his head down and gently pressed his lips against hers. It felt like the kiss lasted an eternity. He was kissing Hermione Granger in front of all her friends! In front of Potter and Weasley! He pulled away abruptly and went to take his seat at the table next to Astoria without looking back at Herminone.

He turned to apologize to Astoria, only to find her completely unconcerned with what had just happened. What did concern him, however, was that it turned out that Hermione was seated across from him, which meant he would have to be very mindful of not looking up and accidentally staring at her through the meal. He did let himself take her in for just a few moments though. She was in a simple off-shoulder emerald gown with a tulle skirt. She looked beautiful. Hermione caught him staring at her and gave him a look, warning him to stop.

Draco quickly glanced away and started filling his plate with every food possible. There was the ham, obviously, but also turkey, mashed potatoes, some sort of bread dish that he had never seen before, an orange dish with what looked to be walnuts on top of it, something that resembled gravy, and he couldn't tell what that thing was in the square dish with brown crunchy bits on top.

As everyone ate, he couldn't help but look around and be amazed at this type of gathering. At the Manor it had only ever been him and his parents. Occasionally his Aunt would be there, but that just made things more uncomfortable. Here at the Weasleys though, everyone was smiling and laughing together. Everyone was just happy to be around one another. Even Astoria managed to fit in well.

“Are we exchanging presents after dinner? I really want to see what Malfoy got me. He always buys the most expensive, I mean best, presents,” Ron said while chewing on his dinner.

Hermione swatted at him. “Ronald! How dare you be so rude!”

“It's ok Hermione. Everyone knows I like to buy expensive gifts,” Draco said, hoping to calm the anger at the table. She was just about to apologize for her husband’s lack of tact when one of the infants started crying upstairs.

“I'll go check on them,” Molly said quickly getting up from her seat. She returned shortly with a brown haired little boy in her arms. “I checked him and he's not wet, so I’m pretty sure he's just hungry, Hermione.”

She looked at her watch. “Yes, it’s been a while since his last feeding. Hand him here.”

Molly handed Hugo to Hermione, who carefully pulled her dress down to give him access to her breast.

“So about those presents,” Ron tried again, but Hermione shot him a glare that would have quieted even the loudest person.

“Yes, Ron. We’ll openg gifts after dinner, just as we do every year,” Molly said, exasperated. Ron just nodded and went back to chewing his food, not wanting to say anything in case he angered Hermione even more.

Draco turned his head back towards Hermione when he heard Hugo start babbling at her. This time he couldn't take his eyes off the pair of them. Hugo had his mother’s mousy brown hair, and the lightest brown eyes he’d ever seen. He stood on her lap with his hands on her shoulders, bouncing himself. And nothing could take the smile off of Hermione's face. Astoria's voice brought him out of the trance the two of them had him in.

“You know we could always try and have another Draco,” she whispered quietly, one hand gently resting on her stomach. He whipped his head around to face her.

“We talked about this Astoria. It's too dangerous, and I could never risk leaving Scorpius without his mother.” Draco shook his head. “No. As much as I would love to have another child, I will not put you through that again.”

-o~0~o-

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully. Draco did his best to not stare at Hermione and Hugo, but still caught himself a few times. Hermione caught him a few more, each time holding his gaze for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Hugo.

“Ron, I need to use the loo, can you hold Hugo for me,” Hermione said, already starting to stand and hand the baby to Ron.

“I can take him, Hermione. I don't mind. It's been a while since I've been able to play with a baby,” Draco said. He took off his suit coat and draped it over the back of his chair before reaching out and taking Hugo from his mother.

“We'll meet you in the living room Mione. It's present time!” Ron said excitedly, earning himself another withering glare from his wife.

Draco and Astoria walked to the living room making faces and cooing at Hugo, who laughed and made noises in return.

After Hermione returned from the loo, she gave Rose her Christmas Eve present, Ginny gave James his, and Astoria gave Scorpius his before they went outside to do the couples gift exchange. This year they had decided that each couple would buy gifts together to hand out. Harry and Ginny handed theirs out first.

“This is for both of you,” Harry said handing the wrapped box to Draco, who took it with some trepidation. He loved spending extravagantly on others, but hated receiving gifts. He unwrapped the box, only to find an envelope inside of it. The envelope contained a Muggle key chain and two adult and one child season pass to the Harpies games.

“The key chain is a Portkey. It's already been set with the Ministry to transport you to each stadium an hour before each game. I know Scorpius is more of a Harpies fan than you are, but I figured your family would enjoy going to them together,” Harry said sheepishly.

“This is too much Harry. I know how much season passes cost, and it's too much,” Draco told him, trying to hand the tickets back.

“Not as much as you would think. We got a discount because of Ginny. They're yours. We will not be taking them back,” Harry said firmly.

Harry and Ginny got Ron a new set of Quidditch robes with his name embroidered on the back, and Hermione a first edition copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. “You'll have to tell me all of the differences once you've read it.”

“Read it?! It's far too delicate to read! I'm going to have to talk to one of the ancient text scholars on how best to preserve this.”

Everyone rolled their eyes at what they perceived to be Hermione's dramatics.

“Let's pass ours out next, Hermione. I want Draco and Astoria to be last,” Ron said, passing out presents before Hermione could utter a word against it.

“Open yours first, Harry!” Hermione said, looking almost as excited as Ron.

Harry obliged, his face splitting into a grin when he pulled out a hand-tooled leather bound notebook.

“It's been charmed so that once you write your name in the front cover, it will always return to your briefcase when you close it. Ginny must have told me at least once a week about how you'd lost the notebook you'd been keeping notes in,” Hermione gushed.

“I love it Hermione. Thank you. It's perfect,” he said before walking in the house to get a quill and his briefcase. “Sorry,” he shrugged on his way back out. As soon as he closed the notebook it vanished and reappeared in his briefcase just like Hermione said it would.

“Thank Merlin I don't need to listen to him complain about losing it again,” Ginny said. Hermione looked from her face, down to the present in her hand, causing Ginny to laugh. “Alright. Alright I'll open mine next.” She ripped off the wrapping paper so indelicately that Hermione's face was aghast.

“It's alright Mione. It's just wrapping paper. Not a book,” Ron chortled. Hermione didn't bother to even look in his direction.

Ginny almost knocked Hermione off the couch with the force of her hug. “It's perfect!” she screamed.

“I think I'm deaf now Gin,” she said, shaking her head trying to get the ringing to clear out of her ears. “It's really just a silly Muggle thing, but I thought you and Harry would like it.”

“What is it?” Astoria asked.

“It's a blanket with a photo of all of us woven into it! The photo doesn't move, but I don't care; it’s wonderful. Thank you so much Hermione!” After holding it up so everyone could see the image, Ginny wrapped herself in the blanket like a cocoon.

Hermione took a deep breath, before nervously handing a package to Draco and a slightly smaller one to Astoria.

Astoria opened hers to reveal an ornate hand mirror. “It's beautiful Hermione. Thank you so very much.”

Hermione looked over to Draco and held her breath, more nervous than she should be about explaining this part of his gift.

Draco carefully unwrapped his gift. Making sure to undo every piece of tape without damaging the wrapping paper. Inside was what looked to be paper from inside a notebook, but he knew without a doubt that it was the finest parchment paper in the Wizarding World. It was woven by hand and then enchanted so that every sheet was as thin as possible, but ink would not bleed through it. It enabled the user to have almost five times the amount of paper in the same size notebook.

Draco let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. “Hermione this is incredible. You really shouldn't have.”

She blushed a deep scarlet. “It was nothing. Really. I didn't buy you a cover for it because I know how much you like the one you currently use. This set of paper will resize to fit into that cover, or any other one you use.”

Draco stood up and reached a hand out to her to help her up from the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for just a moment too long. As he pulled away she looked up at him and he forgot himself for a moment. He leaned down to kiss her, but was thankfully interrupted by Hugo crying from the house. They both sprang back from each other, painfully aware that everyone in the room was staring at them. 

“I can see to Hugo, Hermione. It's mine and Astoria’s turn to hand out gifts anyway.” Draco ran his hand through his hair and turned to Astoria. “Do you mind handing them out while I go tend to Hugo?”

Astoria looked a little green, but she nodded and started handing out the gifts.

Draco picked Hugo up from his cot and realized he needed a nappy change. The diaper change seemed to calm him, but he was still restless, so Draco sat on the bed and bounced him lightly.

“I almost kissed your mummy just now. In front of everyone. No mistletoe to blame it on this time. I can't seem to help myself when I'm that close to her.” Hugo just babbled and cooed at him in response.

“You do have the strangest eyes. Thankfully you got your mum's hair, don't need to stand out too much do we?”

“Is he talking back yet?” Hermione said with a smile from the doorway. “You really outdid yourself this time with the gifts. Harry's trying to talk Ginny into letting him start brewing the potion right now, Ron's setting up the Quidditch course for the kids, and Ginny can't stop taking the gloves on and off.”

“Did you like the brushes?”

“They're incredible. Crookshanks will love them, too. He loves being groomed, almost too much sometimes,” she said ruefully.

“I'm sorry about a little bit ago, I forgot myself for a moment,” Draco said in a rush.

“Let's not talk about it now. It's fine. Nothing happened. No one outside seemed to notice.”

“Are you sure? Astoria looked a little off when I walked inside.”

Hermione tried not to look guilty. “I really didn't want to look in her direction, so I didn't see too well. I'm sure it's fine. We should get back out there before anyone comes looking for us though.”

Draco nodded and handed Hugo to his mum before following her out the bedroom door.

“Will you let everyone know I'm using the loo? I'll be right back out,” she said with a small smile.

“Of course.”

-o~0~o-

Draco walked outside and into a flurry of activity. Ron was running through the obstacles trying to see what would happen if he hit them, so he knew for when the children played. Harry was discussing the different elements that went into the tracing potion and how it could sometimes take days to brew, depending on the weather in the area. But Draco's eyes focused on Astoria. She was sitting by herself laughing at Ron's antics. Draco made his way over to her and sat down next to her.

“I have a gift for you when we get home,” he whispered to her.

“Well I would hope so,” she laughed. “As of five minutes ago, it is now Christmas.”

He looked down at his watch. Slightly stunned by how quickly time had moved.

“We should get Scorpius home so he can go to sleep, so Santa can come tonight. He should be exhausted by now from playing with James, Albus, and Rose.”

“Of course. We still have to wrap the last present I got him.”

“Draco, I thought we agreed we were done with presents after our last shopping trip?”

He looked at his feet sheepishly. “I bought him a new broom.”

“You bought him a what! Draco Lucius Malfoy we will be talking about this when we get home,” she growled. Draco could tell she wanted to scream at him, but was too proper to do it in front of other people.

“Sorry. Let's go say our goodbyes to everyone and head home then.”

They walked inside to the kitchen where Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, and Angelina had gathered while the couples were exchanging gifts. Astoria smiled sweetly at all of them, “We’re heading home. We still have gifts to wrap, and Scorpius needs some sleep before we go to Paris tomorrow to see Draco's parents.”

“We were heading home, too,” said Angelina. They stood up and everyone hugged each other.

Fred whispered into Draco's ear as he hugged him, “Scorpius has some of our Ton-Tongue Toffees. He said he wanted to play a joke on his mum. Watch out for him.”

“Thanks, Fred. She's gonna love that,” Draco said sarcastically.

“Congratulations again on the pregnancy Angelina. You too, George.”

“Thanks mate! We'll see you for New Years right?” George asked.

“Oh um...I'm not sure.”

“What do you mean? I thought we were leaving Scorpius with your parents so we could have an adults’ night out?” Astoria asked him.

“Oh, that's right. Yes, George. We'll be here for New Years. See you then.”

The parents-to-be headed to the backyard to say their goodbyes while Astoria and Draco said goodbye to Molly and Arthur.

“It's so nice having both of you here. I know you haven't always had the closest relationship with everyone, but you're part of our family now. You're both always welcome here,” Molly said, tears of happiness in her eyes as she hugged both of them.

“Thank you Mrs. Weasley. We had a wonderful time. Dinner was absolutely lovely. Will you and Arthur be here for New Years?” Astoria said.

“Oh no. Arthur and I will be traveling abroad for New Years. You kids will have the Burrow to yourselves for the night. Please don't set it on fire,” she said, shooting a warning look at Fred.

“You say that like I have ever done that. I’m a perfect angel Mum. And this perfect angel is going to bed. Good night and Happy Christmas!” He nearly ran from the kitchen to avoid the scathing look from his mother.

“I'll make sure they behave,” Astoria assured Molly. “Have a Happy Christmas!”

Draco and Astoria walked back towards the fireplace, calling to Scorpius as they got to the stairs, “Scorpius, it's time to go! You need to get some sleep so Santa will come tonight!” He ran so fast down the stairs that he tumbled down the last four, landing in a heap at their feet.

He beamed up at them. “I'm ready mum!” She carried him on her hip and they walked through the living room into the backyard to say their final goodbyes, only to find Ginny and Harry had departed already.

“Ginny started not feeling well, so they rushed off. Hermione made a joke that she was pregnant again, and Gin just glared at her, so she probably is,” Ron said clutching his sides in laughter.

“Or she's just not feeling well,” Draco said with a shrug

“Good night you two. And Happy Christmas,” Hermione said quietly from the couch next to them, not able to turn to look at them.

“Happy Christmas,” Astoria and Draco said at the same time.

Scorpius had fallen asleep in his arms, but woke slightly when he heard his dad say “Malfoy Manor” into the Floo. “Can I Floo by myself mum?” but almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he was asleep against Draco’s chest.

The three of them stepped through the Floo and out into the fireplace room of the manor together. Astoria stretched up to kiss him. “I'm going to put Scorpius to bed. Meet me in our room?”

“Of course,” he said and headed upstairs to change out of his suit. He went to take his suit coat off only to realize he had left it in the Weasley's dining room, along with the box in the pocket.

He stuck his head into Scorpius's room. “Astoria, I left my coat at the Weasleys’. I’m going to Floo back quickly and get it. If I leave it, Molly will no doubt feel the need to launder it, and I don't want her to trouble herself. I'll be back shortly.”

“Of course. I'll be in our room when you get back.”

-o~0~o-

Draco rushed to the fireplace room, his heart beating faster the closer he got to the fireplace. He stopped in front of it, floo powder in hand, and gave himself a pep talk for the second time that night.

_You can do this._

“The Burrow”

When he stepped out into their living room, the house was already dark, and mostly quiet. He could hear Rose and Ron talking in the kids’ room, but nothing else. He quietly made his way to the dining room, trying not to disturb anyone, and found his coat. He reached into the pocket, pulled out the box, and opened it to make sure the bracelet was still there.

Instead of walking back to the living room and the fireplace, he quietly turned and headed to the bathroom upstairs. He turned the knob and went to push open the door, only to have it pulled open by Hermione from inside.

She stepped backwards to make room for him in the small space. She looked down at the box in her hand. “I thought you had forgotten.”

Draco slid his hand along her check and wove it into her hair, tilting her face to look up at him. “Never,” he said before pulling her close to him and pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him completely against her, deepening their kiss.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. “We only have about ten minutes before Ron comes back up after putting the kids to bed,” she said softly.

He nodded and handed her the box he had been carrying.

She pushed it back into his hands. “No Draco, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep lying to everyone. I just can't. It's too hard. It's too much.”

The air seemed to be trapped inside his lungs. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. He was going to tell her he loved her, and he was going to tell Astoria. He felt lost.

Unable to figure out what to do he simply said, “I understand,” and turned away. His hand reached for the doorknob, but he froze. He spun back around to face her.

“No, Hermione. I'm not just going to run away. I've been doing that my entire life. I’m going to say what I've wanted to say for a long time, but have been too cowardly to do. I should have told you when you wouldn't leave Ron, after you got pregnant with Hugo.”

“He's yours,” she cut in.

The air trapped in his lungs came out in a whoosh.

She continued, “I know we talked about it then, but when he was born and didn't have any of the Malfoy traits, I felt pretty sure he was Ron's. But, now, every day his eyes get lighter and lighter. They'll be the same gray as yours soon.”

“Are....are you sure?” he whispered, barely daring to believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

She nodded slowly, once. “I did a DNA test. It's a Muggle thing. Ron is not Hugo's father. The only other person who can be is you. Ron doesn't know yet, but I think he suspects. He says something about his eyes once a week or so. Once they’re gray, he'll know.”

Everything else Draco wanted to say came out in a rush. “I love you Hermione. I've known it since the first time we kissed under the mistletoe two years ago. I almost told Astoria about us this morning, but Scorpius came in before I could. I want to leave her. I want to be with you. Like you said when Bill brought Fleur to Christmas after running into her in a Muggle shop, you don't find love, it finds you. And it found us Hermione. If you still want this to be over, I will respect that and leave here without another word. I'll never mention it again, but if you just want to stop the lies, and the sneaking around, then I can do that. I want to do that.”

“Draco, if you're just saying this because of Hugo....”

“I'm not. I mean it. I truly mean it.”

She closed the distance between them and kissed him again. “Yes, Draco. I want that too. I'm going to leave Ron after Christmas. I don't want to upset the kids. I don't know when, but it will be before New Years. I'll send an owl and let you know once I have.”

He held her in his arms. “I'll do the same. I want to start the New Year with you, my love.”

She reached out and picked up the box she had laid on the sink. “This is for you.” He took it and gently handed her the box she had just recently shoved back at him.

He opened this wrapping paper just as carefully as he had the last. Inside the box was leather binding to go with the notebook.

“It had an ouroboros on the front. It symbolizes life, death, and rebirth. I thought about using a phoenix, but it didn't seem to fit you as well. The back has the Norse symbol for fate.”

For the second time that night Draco didn't know what to say. It was perfect. “Thank you, Hermione. It's incredible.”

She picked up the small box and undid the delicate white and silver paper before lifting the lid. She gasped. “Oh Draco! It's beautiful!”

“It's enchanted to automatically resize and fit your wrist,” he said as he undid the clasp and placed it on her wrist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. “Thank you. It's more than I could have imagined.”

“Hermione!” Ron called from downstairs, “Can you come help me? Rose won’t go to sleep, and Hugo won't stop crying!”

She closed her eyes before responding. “Yes, Ron. I'll be there in a moment,” she called.

“Wait a moment, and then slip downstairs so he doesn't see you. I'll see you on New Years,” she said, giving him one last kiss before walking to the door.

Just as she was about to open it, his hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist. “Wait. One more thing.”

“What?”

“Happy Anniversary, Hermione.”

Her face lit up. “Happy Anniversary, Draco.”


End file.
